


Skippy & Slappy's Backstory

by wakko



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Backstory, Family, Headcanon, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakko/pseuds/wakko
Summary: A look at Slappy and Skippy's history.
Relationships: Skippy Squirrel & Slappy Squirrel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Skippy & Slappy's Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> a few things before i begin!!
> 
> 1) i swear i will come up with a better title LMAO  
> 2) this is purely headcanon, and was written on a whim  
> 3) very very little editing done, i read through it once  
> 4) im sorry i know zero things about the law or how it handles orphan cases so this is going to be extremely inaccurate  
> 5) im pretty inexperienced with writing pls dont be too mean haha  
> 6) i dont know if im going to continue this, i may not  
> thats it i hope this isnt too painful to read!

Slappy leaned against her counter, distantly picking at the shell of a walnut. Although the squirrel had been retired for quite a while, she was still finding herself bored during most days. 

The loud ring of her telephone broke her stream of mindless thoughts. Slappy collected the shells of the already stripped walnuts, intending to pitch them after hanging up the phone.

It couldn't have been anything important. 

The aging squirrel pushed herself away from the counter and reached for the phone with her free hand.

"Hello?" She spoke gruffly into the receiver. 

"Miss... Slappy? Miss Slappy Squirrel?" The voice on the other end spoke, a young woman. 

"Yeah, yeah, that's me. Whaddya want?" She tilted her head, absently leaning against the wall where the phone was mounted.

"We've discovered that your nephew, Skippy, has been recently orphaned. His parents have passed in an accident. You, both being the only family he has left, and the person written in their will, have the option to take him in."

Slappy's muscles weakened for a moment, the walnut shells slipping through her fingertips as she nearly dropped the telephone along with them.

"Wh-What?" She managed, swallowing back a lump in her throat.

"You are Skippy's only remaining family. You may choose to take him in as his legal guardian, or you may allow legal action be taken; this means he will be placed in foster care, unless you decide to step in as his guardian." The woman on the phone reiterated. Taking Slappy's silence as a moment to add, "You will not have much time to decide. A week at most, no longer." 

Slappy took a deep breath. 

"Alright. I'll get back to you soon." She hung the phone against its base, causing it to hang up. The squirrel pressed her back against the wall and sunk down. 

That poor kid. Did he even know what was going on? Plus, Slappy had barely any experience with children. Yes, they were the target audience during her career, but she's barely ever interacted with one.

Slappy knew it would be best for her to step in and become Skippy's caretaker. Sure she could be cruel, but not _that cruel_ ; this was her nephew. She'd already made her decision, but she used some of the time she had to prepare her house. They would be calling back by the end of the week expecting her to have an answer, and with her answer she'd need to be prepared to fully take care of this kid. 

Slappy quickly began planning everything she could possibly think of that she'd need in order for the house to be ready for Skippy. She cleared out the spare bedroom that she used for storage, and made a list of what she'd need to buy to make it a real bedroom. She bought healthier foods at the store. She'd cleaned up for the first time in a while. But she was a nervous wreck. Slappy knew she was _not_ one of the most responsible people. She was a retired old squirrel and she didn't have anyone else around to give her the motivation to put up an effort. But now she'd have a reason to.

The end of the week had approached faster than Slappy could've guessed. Her efforts in making the house presentable and good enough for Skippy to live there were poor. She was awaiting the dreaded phone call all day; she'd even forced herself out of bed earlier in a bout of paranoia, worried she'd miss the call and Skippy would be forced into a foster home. 

Slappy traced her fingertips against the counter anxiously, waiting for the ringing of the telephone to break the silence. It finally did. She jolted towards the ringing telephone and answered quickly.

"Miss Slappy?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I've made my decision, and I'm fine with Skippy stayin' here with me."

"Okay. As you may- or may not- know, your house will need to be checked to see if it is suitable enough for your nephew to stay with you."

"Okay, that's fine." Slappy tried to even her slightly shaking tone. Skippy barely knew her. Even though she still remembered him from when he was little. But even if she didn't know him at all, family is family.

"Only once confirming your house is suitable for your nephew to live, will he be permitted to. Nothing is set in stone yet. Expect someone to be stopping over to your home later to ensure this is the best space of living for your nephew."

"Alright. 'Bye." She hung up. 

Slappy prayed silently that this kid wouldn't need to be sent somewhere. She had no clue if he even knew what happened to his parents. It'd be awful if he was forced away from everything he's ever known. Slappy shivered, composed herself and walked over to the front of her home. She needed to be ready. 


End file.
